How I really met your father
by phoebe.oakey.5
Summary: What if Emma and Zoey where the same person and the past wasn't as if it seamed and what if Ted mosby was closer to storybrooke family tree then he thinks
1. Chapter 1

"Emma where are you off to" Killian asked as Emma walked in their new living room with a suitcase over her shoulder.

"I going to find Herny's real dad" Emma replied well checking her Passport and Bording pass.

"Wait I thought Herny's dad left when he set you up for a crime you didn't commit" Killian was very confused

"I lied I wanted to protect Herny the person who got me locked up was my old best friend she lied to me and I needed the money for the baby just I case I kept it his real dad is Ted mosby is his dad but he thinks my name is Zoey" Emma answered

"I know it's bad what I did but my foster dad he was horrible and had this chrush on me I wanted to run away so I pretend to be another person. I'll explain more when I get back but I'll miss my flight if I don't hurry up I love you my Captain" Emma gently kissed Killian on the lips

"I love you too my princess" Killian kissed her back and Emma walked out the door and drove to the nearest airport.

Emma felt bad for leaving Killian and Henry but she knew Herny should meet his real dad especially now that her and Killian are engaged.

The flight was a short one only 1 hour and 15 minutes and most of the way Emma was on the phone to Killian talking about weddings and what to do with there new house.

After catching a taxi Emma went to the pub where her and ted use to hang out despite she was 21 when she first met Ted and when 7 year old Herny knocked on her door he could see Ted in him.

She walked in and what she saw was what she expected the old gang in the same booth and Ted saw her almost instantly and he said "Zoey witch made the whole gang stare.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zoey is that really you?" Emma nodded. "Come to the booth."

The gang stood up to let "Zoey" in. Lily was so excited but Emma couldn't even act excited she was so worried about what Ted might think all the lies, all the secrets. "Where's Bareny?" Emma asked.

"where do you think over the bar with some bimbo but anyway how are you Zoe?" Lilly asked bit over excited.

"Guys I'm so sorry my name isn't Zoey it's Emma I was 18 when you met me the captain was my foster dad he told everyone I was his wife and yeah he was abit messed up I loved trying to do the right thing me and my friend lily use to harsh in that old building I wanted to save that why I wanted to keep it. Also Ted I went to prison just after we broke up and yeah well yeah it turns out I was yeah um pregnant." Emma blustered out followed by tears and mumbling I'm sorry.

"Guys why don't we leave this two to talk yeah. Lily!" Marshal said as lily was abit reluncted to go.

"What what. Oh my god did you keep it." Ted said shocked up badly.

" I gave birth in prison at 8:15 but I thought I couldn't think I could be a mother so I gave him up but I found him again and yeah I'm now a mom." Emma answered

" I have a son a son can I meet him where is he? What's his name?"

"His name is herny I booked a plane ticket for 2 hours time as I thought you might want to met him I understand if you can't."

"Yeah yeah I'm gonna go and pack. Meet here in half an hour." Ted said picking up his phone and kissing Emma cheeks. The rest of the gang slowly went in.

"So how much did you guys hear?" Emma smiled

"pretty much all of it Zo...Emma." Robin said. Emma phoned buzzed it was Killian

"Hello?"

"I'm fine Hun Hun I'm fine okay I'll be home before 8 promise bye my captain love you too" Emma hanged up to fine the whole gang staring at her

" The captain I thought you said he was a mentally ill right are you still with him or something?" Marsal asked.

" No no um I'll explain later that was my financè Killian." Emma laughed


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry haven't updated in a while :))

Emma spoke to the gang when Ted rushed around the place packing. All he could think was Zoey was 18 and called Emma and I have a son.

"So Emma" lily said with a huge smile on her face "who's this Killian he sounds like her cares a lot about you?" Lily just loved a romantic tell and she was really

"he's the most charming man I could ever ask for I would did go to the end of the world for him and he would do the same for me" Emma smiled thinkin of the time Killian purposed to her after they got back from the underworld"

Ted walked in with a bag over his shoulder and smiled with nerves.

"Hey" Ted said not bothering to sit down as he wanted to go meet his son as soon as possible.

"Ted" Emma smiled and stood up."See you guys soon thou* she smiled as she led Ted to the car. Her little yellow beetle.

"You still got this piece of tin" Ted laughed as he got into the passenger side.

"How dare you say that to my baby" She pouted as she playfully hugged the car and got in.

She droved to storybrooke well chatting to Ted and catching was a long drive before they reached the town line.

"Right before you go in there's a few things you should know" she sighed "this place is kinda magical but please don't get to weirded out we are here for Henry"

"what really?" Ted shouted. "Magic doesn't exist!"

Emma laughed " I had the same reaction as well" Emma bit her lip "Also I told Henry you were dead" Emma blurted out before standing out of the car and hugging Killian and kissing him passionately.

David glared at Hook "Killian if you don't mind can you stop feeling up my daughter" David growled as Snow playful hit him.

Killian Strached his head. "Sorry Mate, I kinda forgot where we were"

Ted nervously got out the car.

"Aye and you must the lads father" Killian said as he reached his good hand out and shook Teds arm.

Ted nodded and but stopped when he saw Killians hook "um um what's that'd?!" Ted said panicked

"Ted this is Killian or also I knowned as Captain Hook" Emma said calmly.

"Cap-Captain hook as the one with the perms from Peter Pan?" Ted asked confused

"Yes Ted" She smiled and pointed to Snow. "this is my mum Snow White and my Dad Prince Charming"

"Um Hi" Ted stuttered as he shook both there hands.

"Mom!" Henry ran to Emma and stopped in his tracks when he saw Ted."Who's that?"

Emma sighed with nerves and bent down to Henry height "Henry he's your um father" Emma saw the confused on Henry faced so she continued "Henry I'm so sorry I lied to you but I was embarrassed I was in a really bad place and I was embarrassed that's why I" but before Emma could continue Henry ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Henry" Emma sighed.

"Maybe I should go after him " Ted said while biting his lip. Emma looked at Ted then her mother.

"That could work" Snow said "Maybe herny would like to know him" Emma nodded at her mother then a Ted.

Ted rushed after Henry. "Henry!" Henry stopped and turned not knowing who's voice it was. Ted walked over to him.

"Hey" Ted said nervously. Henry stared at Ted.

"So your my dad?" Henry asked.

"Yep" Ted nodded nervously "But I don't expect you to be like yay I got a dad and want to do stuff I expect you to like maybe want to know me but it's up to you." Ted blabed on.

Henry smiled "It's cool dad" Ted smiled as Henry spoke. "You know how all the characters here are story book characters?"

Ted nodded As Henry pulled the brown fairytale book out his bag an passed it to Ted.

"This is a book it's got all the characters here in it it's based in on true life" Henry smiled as red flicked through the pages.

"Thanks* Ted smiled " Let's get you back to your mother as I'm pretty sure she lied to protect you"

Herny nodded and walked back to Emma.

"Herny I'm so so so very sorry" Emma said closed to tears.

"It's cool mom everyone makes mistakes" Henry smiled.

Ted looked at Emma smile the smiled he missed her eyes everything was perfect. Was Ted getting feelings for her again he couldn't she with Killian who seamed nice. What was going on in teds head?


	5. Chapter 5

Ted awoke in granny's B&B and lied there thinking "Ted you just alone Emmas getting married" Ted thought to him self and sighed as he got up and got dress.

On the other side of storybrooke Killian awoke and wrapped his arm round Emma and pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Morning swan" Killian whispered in Emmas ear. Emma groaned.

"Morning" Emma spoke softly and sat up. Killian got out of bed and stretched.

"Coco and cinnamon for the lady?" Killian asked as Emma nodded well smiling.

killian walked down stairs to the kitchen and made a coco and cinnamon and boroughs it back to sipped the coco . "That's good well good for a one handed fairy tale character" Killian chuckled as he got back into bed and talked to Emma.

Ted went downstairs and headed to grannies diner. He walked to to see a beautiful brown headed behind the counter. only saw her once when he first arrive now she was closer he could see how beautiful she is. He walked over to the counter.

"Hey" Ruby smiled"Ted isn't it?"

Tes nodded and smiled "Yes and you are?" He said nervously he sounded rude.

"Ruby but my friends call me Red" She smiled "I'm on a break now your bound to not know anyone so I'll get you a coffee on the house and you me can sit and talk" She smiled as she started to make a coffee and Ted sat down at a booth. Red took off her apron and took the coffee over to Ted and sat opposite him.

"So Henry bet that was a shock" Red smiled and chuckled as Ted nodded and chuckled "Have you got any other kids?" Red smiled.

Ted shaked his head. "I wish but can't find anyone that would put up with me long or love me Enough to marry me or have kids" He chuckled.

"At least you never ate your boyfriend" Red chuckled then looked up to see the confusion on teds face"No no not like that I'm red riding hood but the wolf as well" Ted confusion went and was replaced with a chuckle.

"Sorry I'm still getting use to the whole fairy tale thing I'm started reading Henry's book but it's very long" Ruby chuckled and looked at Ted and smiled as Ted smiled back. They both felt some thing. Ted never felt this way before not with all the women he's been with or thought they were beautiful.

"Ruby!" Granny shouted. "Get back to work breaks over"

red frowned "I got to go but I finish at 5 if you need help with the fairy tale thing" She smiled and walked off and put her Apron on. Ted smiled at her.


End file.
